


When dreams and reality meet

by Pucks_and_balls



Series: Balance of Power [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucks_and_balls/pseuds/Pucks_and_balls
Summary: His hockey is rubbish right now and watching tape with Sully broke him out of his slump earlier in the season so Sid has no choice, he tells himself, even if he hasn't been able to get his dream, and his shame at dreaming about Sully, out of his mind.





	When dreams and reality meet

It had worked before, right back at the start of the season when he couldn’t seem to buy a goal, and, despite the edge of worry he had about being alone in a room with Sully after the dream he’d had a fortnight ago, Sid needed to do something about the current state of his hockey so here he was stood outside his coach’s hotel room door the night after a heavy loss to the Canucks taking a deep breath and knocking.

“Come in” Sully shouted and Sid turned the door handle, pushing his way into the room.

“Hey, is this really ok?”

“Yeah” Sully nodded, not looking up from where he was tapping away on a laptop that was sitting on the small table in front of the two seater couch he was sitting on, “Come, sit.” He tapped the cushion next to him without looking up from the screen and Sid walked slowly across the room, trying to keep his balance on the skates he was wearing, finally drawing Sully’s eyes from the screen. 

“Why?” Sully eyes crinkled as he laughed and gestured at his feet, “this is tape not skate you know”

“They’re new, didn’t feel quite right during the game so I thought.” He shrugged his shoulders and quirked his eyebrows with a smile, “the more I wear them the better they’ll feel I guess.”

“Makes sense,” Sully looked up at him with warm understanding eyes and Sid tried to ignore the feeling of calm that radiated in his chest at his coach’s acceptance of his weirdness. “Sit.” Sully tapped the seat again and Sid considered the size of the couch verses the size of his ass and decided that the last thing he needed right now was to be pressed thigh to thigh with his coach on the tiny seat.

“I need to stretch my knee,” he said quietly as he lowered himself down to sit on the floor, leaning back on the couch, far too close to Sully’s thigh now he came to think about it, and straightened his legs out under the table the screen was resting on.

“Something I should be worried about?” A hand, warm and heavy, rested on his shoulder and Sid turned his head, grazing his cheek against the rough skin of it, and tried to ignore the jump in his heart rate as he looked up into Sully’s face.

“No coach.” He managed before he had to swallow hard and look away, “All good.”

“Right then,” Sully removed his hand from his shoulder and leaned forward to press play before sitting back in his seat, picking up a tablet from the arm of the couch and starting to talk as he stopped and started the video on screen and drew lines and circles all over it from his tablet.

Sully talked for the first ten minutes and Sid just listened, watching what he was being shown and what he could have done instead or what other options he might have had and for the first time in the nightmare of the last five goalless and almost pointless games Sidney was beginning to feel calm and hopeful that his game could be fixed.

“This one,” Sid leaned forward to point at the screen when some tape from last night came on the screen and Sully clicked the pause button on the tablet and then leant forward, his elbow on his knees, chin on his hand, the bare arm below his rolled up shirt sleeve, warm and soft only a few millimetres from Sid’s cheek where he rested back against the couch. “I made such a mess.”

“Talk me through it,” Sully said gently, offering over the tablet and stylus, “Tell me what you did and what you see.” 

Sid drew his intended pass on the paused image and started talking about losing the face off and not even being able to make the intended pass and then moved on to his retrieval at the blue line and his intentions from there, the pass just missing Jake and then slipping by his own stick from a pass by Rust when he didn’t quite manage to connect and Sully listened without interrupting until he’d run it through three times picking his own play apart every way he could.

When Sid stopped talking he lifted the tablet, offering it back to Sully who took it from him and passed it one hand to the other before setting it down on the couch arm.

“Do you want to know what I see?” Sully nudged his elbow gently against Sid’s cheek, “can I tell you?”

Sid took a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest for reasons he was desperate to hide even as he found himself leaning his head slightly to return the contact between his skin and Sully’s. “If you want to Coach.”

“Okay” Sully sat back, patting his hand on Sid’s shoulder as he did so before squeezing it just a little too hard, “you’re going to listen to me properly ok?”

Sid felt his heart jump at Sully’s tone and, because his body hated him, his cock too, so he swallowed hard before he dared reply, “Yes coach.”

 

Sully started to talk, playing the tape through again before it continued into other clips from the game, all successful plays Sid had made even if he hadn’t scored, almost as if his coach knew exactly what he needed to hear to make him feel better, to feel more confident, and Sid felt a warmth from it, deep in his chest. Sully knew him in a way no other person on earth did, understood him, could read him so well, and it brought a comfort and a confidence to him that he rarely ever felt.

“You know I try to be good for you don’t you coach?” Sid tipped his head so he could look up through his eyelashes at Sully, “I like to do as you tell me.”

He could feel his heart racing as his mouth seemed to be working without his control, leaving words he’d never meant to say or even known he meant, escaping his mouth as he sat right here, close and warm against Sully’s side and Sid watched Sully’s pupils dilating, his skin blushing and his breathing rate changing as he looked right back at him.

“I like when you tell me what to do coach.” His mouth finished just before he rolled up onto his knees in front of Sully, sitting back on his heels and dropped his eyes to the floor, clasping his hands together behind his back.

There was silence for a long moment, Sid holding his breath and Sully seemingly doing the same, and then he felt a strong grip on his shoulder almost pulling at him and a gasped yet harsh “whoa Sid” and Sid scrambled up from his knees, shrugging the hand from his shoulder as he wobbled to his feet and quickly turned away, trying to hide the tears and the shame that was now written all over his face.

“Hey it’s okay.” Sully stood up, reaching out his hand but Sid ducked out of reach, almost losing his balance on his skate guards “careful of that knee.”

“It’s fine.” Sid tried, his voice breaking on the words as he scrubbed at his wet face with one hand while reaching for the door handle with the other.

“Sid stop!”

Sid’s footsteps faltered but he kept his grip on the door handle, turning it until it clicked open.

“Now Sidney!”

He stopped short at that, the trembling and tears suddenly replaced by a weird calm and the inability to move at all.

“Come here Sidney!” Sully spoke, calm and firm, and, without any conscious thought, Sid found himself stood two feet in front of Sully, head bowed and fists balled at his sides.

“Look at me” The warmth of Sully’s hand seeped through his shirt at the shoulder where it rested. “Please Sid, I’m not cross.” He squeezed a little harder at his shoulder as he leant closer, voice dropping an octave, deep and soft. “I’m really not cross baby.”

Sid coughed a sob at the last word, a bundle of emotions escaping his body as he began to shake and he offered no resistance at all as Sully wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him into his arms, holding firm and patting his back until he stopped shaking.

“I need to” Sid started as he straightened up out of Sully’s hold.

“Pull up a chair,” Sully interrupted. It was a request not a demand or an instruction and Sid shook himself, physically and mentally.

“I’ll just go, I should just.”

“I won’t stop you if you want to go Sidney,” Sully took half a step backwards giving him room, “But I’d prefer it if you’d take a seat” 

Sid thought about it for a few moments and then walked over to the armchair and sat down, the coffee table and long forgotten laptop between him and Sully who sat back on the couch, leaned back, crossing his legs at the knee, and looked directly at Sid.

“I’m not angry.” Sully spoke quietly and Sid fidgeted with the hem of his shorts and tried to relax, “I’m not really shocked and I’m not saying no.” Sid’s heart leapt into his throat and his skin started to tingle. “But you can’t just tell me you like to do as I tell you, roll onto your knees and expect me to know what you want Sid, that’s dangerous for both of us.”

The silence stretched, Sully clearly waiting for a response and Sid trying to form one while struggling to workout what to say but eventually he took a deep breath, lifted his head and looked Sully right in the eye.

“I dreamt about you the morning I called in sick. I wasn’t sick I was horrified and embarrassed that I’d just woken up coming all over my hand and abs while dreaming that your cock was pulsing down my throat.”

As he spoke he watched Sully, feeling his confidence grow as he noted the intensity with which Sully was listening to him.

“You’d made me wait, naked, on my knees, at centre ice while you finished with the boys in the room.” Sully moved in his seat, crossing and uncrossing his legs and Sid kept talking, “you made me work hard, made me take as much as I could and told me exactly how good you thought I was being.”

Sid leaned forward, elbows on his knees, watching Sully’s reactions closely and kept talking.

“I’ve never dreamed like that before, never even let myself think about any of this with anyone but now all I can think about is you, all I want is for you to tell me what to do, to feel your hands on me, feel you in me, to taste your cock, make you happy, make you proud of me. All I want is for you to make me work hard for you before you do whatever you want to do with me.”

He stopped speaking and sat for a moment, watching Sully whose cheeks were red, eyes dark and intense, and waited for whatever response he was going to get.

“Ovechkin” Sully finally said as he dropped his foot to the floor and leaned forward on his elbows, returning Sid’s gaze and Sid nodded.

“Ovechkin” 

 

They sat in silence looking at each other for a few moments before Sully stood up, Sid automatically starting to rise to his feet but Sully clapped his hand down firmly on his shoulder and squeezed just a little too tight. “Stay there.” He said before releasing his grip and walking away.

Sid sat, trying not to move at all, it hadn’t been a ‘keep still, don’t move’ but somehow it still felt like that so he stayed still, leaning his elbows on his knees and tried to stay calm while his heart was racing with a mix of anticipation and nerves. Focus he thought, he could do that, did that all the time, so he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing until it settled and his heart rate until he couldn’t hear it in his ears anymore and then, when Sully still wasn’t back he moved on to thinking about the rub of the rough hem of his shorts across the top of his thigh every time he tightened those muscles just a fraction and the pull of the buttons of his shirt when he moved his shoulders, little more than a centimetre forwards and backwards, and the more he thought, and focused and tried to stay still the slower his brain began to tick and the calmer his breathing felt until he was startled out of it by a strong, warm hand coming to rest on the nape of his neck.

Sully stepped closer, pulling Sid’s head to rest soft against his thigh, “Sorry Baby,” he said gently and Sid felt himself almost collapse into the hold taking in a deep breath of soap and washing powder and something that he almost remembered from his dream, “I didn’t mean to startle you. You’ve done good waiting right there,” Sid smiled to himself, content that he’d been right to assume that stay here meant stay still, “Sorry I was so long. Things to do you know.”

Releasing his hand from Sid’s neck he stepped away far enough for Sid to look him up and down, taking in the clean lines of his dark blue game day suit, the crisp white of his shirt and the black and gold lined tie that he only ever wore if the game was important and then he handed him a white board before walking back around the table to his seat, dropping one bright red puck on the floor two feet in front of his chair, and then sat down leaning back in the chair, legs out in front, crossed at the ankles.

Sid read the play board carefully, trying not to smile but failing badly and eventually Sully laughed and grinned at him, “I’ve never seen you forget a play I’ve given you, even the really long and difficult ones,” the grin and the smile in his voice disappeared, replaced by something deeper and much more intense, “I know you won’t let me down this time either but take as long as you need, when you put that board down its all on you, no second chances ok?”

Sid nodded, not moving his eyes from where he was still studying the board and Sully clicked his fingers loudly, startling him into looking up. “I can’t use a whistle in here,” he clicked his fingers again, “but I’m still in control of this play,” he looked Sid right in the eye and Sid stopped breathing, frozen in the focus of his coach, “you respond when I ask you something or this will not go well for you.”

“Ok” Sid breathed out and then coughed and tried again, “yes, Coach,” he tried, dipping his head just slightly as he said it before looking up again, trying to gage the reaction he was getting.

“Good boy,” Sully nodded and Sid felt the heat rise in his cheeks and down his neck. “When you’re ready, when you’re sure you’re ready, you know what to do.”

“Yes coach,” he said again and then went back to reading the play, desperate to remember every little detail.

 

Handing the board to Sully and taking his place in front of him, a step behind the puck on the floor, Sid found his balance on his skate guards, dropped his hands down by his sides, straightened his shoulders and then looked Sully right in the eye. “Ready to play coach.” He said as calmly as he could with the way his heart was racing in his chest and then he stood as still as he could and waited.

He’d silently counted to twenty three, not sure if it was intentional timing or just an accident, when Sully clicked his fingers and he closed his eyes, head still raised so Sully could see him do as he’d been told. Six beats later he clicked his fingers again and Sid raised his hands, concentrating on the position and feeling of his fingers as he brought them to his collar, unfastened the first button of his shirt, and dropped his hands back to his side. A count of two later there was another click and he raised his hands again trying to imagine how far down his chest button four was, finding it, he hoped, with only a little fumble before dropping his hands again.

Five seconds later another click and he opened button six, three second after that came button two and Sid tried not to think about how much of his chest was now on show through the gaps in his shirt and being observed or not by Sully because he’d no way of knowing with his eyes closed. 

Time stretched, a full count of twenty before Sully clicked his fingers again and Sid unfastened button five, leaving his shirt held in place only by the button he feared most whenever he bought clothes, the one that held tight across his nipples, driving him mad most of the time and the one that featured in far too many pictures he’d seen on the internet and been asked to sign by fans who thought he’d be flattered by a strangers admiration of his body rather than just embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Taking a breath and trying to stay calm Sid continued to count in his head and when he reached twelve, the only number he could think was left in Sully’s plans, if indeed the count was intentional, his hands twitched up towards the last button even though there had been no click and his whole body tightened, his head disappearing into his shoulders best it could without him actually moving, and the back of his eyes began to prickle, tears desperate to escape as he stood still, not daring to open his eyes and disappoint his coach even more. He waited, not breathing, for what felt like ages until Sully spoke right into his ear.

“You were counting,” the words were quiet and calm but Sid flinched at them anyway, “weren’t you Sidney?”

Sid nodded and the warm pressure of finger tips appeared on his abs, starting just above the waistband of his shorts and walking slowly up his muscles until they reach the remaining button, flipping it open so that his shirt fell away from his chest.

“Words Sidney,” there was an edge to his voice now, hard and slightly vicious and Sid swallowed, screwing his eyes up tighter and then opened his mouth to try and reply.

“Sorry coach,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

“Try again!” Sully demanded in a tone that made the hairs stand up on the back of Sid’s neck and his cock twitch against the confines of his shorts.

“I said sorry coach,” Sid managed more clearly before cutting off with a hiss of air through his teeth as fingers pinched hard as his left nipple, twisting until pain radiated through the whole left side of his chest before letting go and stroking over the nub gently with the rough pad of a thumb.

“Don’t be sorry baby,” Sully’s voice was calm and gently again, his fingers massaging over Sid’s chest spreading and settling the pain, “Just don’t do it again okay?”

“Yes coach,” he nodded with the words and then smiled, his whole body relaxing again, as warm lips pressed a gentle kiss at the soft spot behind his ear.

 

Returning to his seat, Sid assumed, not that he dared open his eyes to look, Sully took a moment before he clicked his fingers again and Sid slipped back into the play, pulling the cuffs of his shirt over his hands and letting it fall to the floor behind him. Another click, and with a desperation to make it up to his coach, Sid pushed at the waist band of his shorts, wriggling his hips as he tried to keep balanced on his skates while his shorts dropped to the floor just in time for two quick clicks from Sully that had him carefully but quickly stepping forward out of his shorts leaving him stood barely three feet in front of Sully chair in only a pair of skates and a small black pair of boxer briefs.

“God you look good,” the smile of appreciation was clear in Sully’s voice and Sid felt a shiver run all the way up his spine. “I could look at you all day baby, those abs just begging to be licked, those arms desperate to be tied,” Sid gasped and tried to cover it with a cough. “That chest that would pink up so nicely under my fingers and don’t get me started on those thighs.”

Sid felt his cock twitch; blood rushing to the head, pressing hard, almost painfully against his briefs which were hiding nothing of the effect Sully’s words were having on him.

“I’ve always wondered,” Sully said almost conversationally, “not that I ever thought I’d get to know you understand, but I’ve always wondered if your cock was as beautiful as the rest of you.” 

Tears prickled at Sid’s eyes, his breathing and heart rate jumping as his skin heated and whole body thrummed at the idea that his coach, that Sully, had ever thought about this before.

“Wish I could take a picture,” 

Sid’s whole body stiffened, his arms instinctively coming round to cover his body where he could and his knees nearly giving as he wobbled on his skates before there was a hand in the small of his back and another on his hip, an arm wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled in against a solid frame.

“Its ok baby,” Sully’s voice was anxious yet soft in his ear, “I would never do that, I promise.” Sully held him tight, supporting his weight as he calmed and regained his balance. “Ovechkin?” Sully whispered in his ear once Sid stopped shaking and he shook his head vigorously but didn’t say a word. Sully kissed gently at his shoulder “Ok baby, do you want to open your eyes and check I’ve no camera?”

Sid thought about it for a second, thought about the care and trust that the offer came from and quite how much of an effect the lack of sight was having on his experience of this moment and he smiled as he shook his head. “No coach.”

“Okay then.” Sully kissed his shoulder again and then removed his hands slowly, giving Sid time to find his balance again before returning to his chair.

 

“Tell me about your cock.” 

Sid’s heart leapt into his throat and he swallowed it back down, “I … erm …”

“You shy?” Sully laughed, not meanly but it still hurt somewhere deep in Sid’s stomach as he nodded slightly. “You’re not a fan of talking about yourself are you baby?” Sid shook his head, “not in a positive way anyway.” Sid nodded, feeling a weird sense of being known in a way he never expected to come from this and then he spoke quietly.

“Thank you for seeing me, really seeing.”

“I see you Sidney, almost every inch of you,” he laughed, “but I still get to call the play,” the laughter went and was replaced by a firmness that made Sid shiver “so tell me about your cock!”

“I erm, I like it,” he almost choked on the whispered words before taking a breath, swallowing and trying again. “I like my cock, it feels good.” The embarrassment of doing as he was told had his cheeks flaming red and the flush rushing down his neck and chest.

“Does it fill those huge hands of yours Sidney?”

Sid nodded just once, “yes coach.” He answered feeling slightly less embarrassed but a little more uncomfortable as his cock continued to fill in his pants and he began to imagine the view Sully must have right now.

“Do you like to play with it? Like to see how you can make yourself feel?”

“Sometimes coach, not often.”

Suddenly Sully clicked his fingers again and immediately Sid’s thoughts were back on the play and he slipped his fingers into the waist band of his briefs and pulled them down, feeling his cock spring free as he leaned down to the floor and carefully, trying hard to keep his balance while keeping his eyes closed, pulled them off over his skates, first his left then his right, and then he stood back up, pulling his shoulders back and waited.

“Fuck!” Sully, who was suddenly stood right in front of him, wrapped one hand around the back of Sid’s neck, pulling his head down on to his shoulder, and curled the other tightly around his cock setting a sudden and almost brutal rhythm as Sid began to pant into his neck, gasping and moaning, his whole body alive and suddenly desperately lost in the feel of his coach and the touch he’d dreamed of far too many time since that first dream. 

He’d never felt anything like it, no distracting sensation from his own arm, no control over the speed, the strength, the pressure, the swipe of the thumb over the sensitive head. Nothing he’d imagined ever came close to this feeling which is why he whimpered when as suddenly as it had arrived the hand was withdrawn from his cock and Sully stepped away leaving him swaying, desperate to get his own hand on himself to take him the final few strokes over the edge.

“Do not touch yourself!” Sully instructed, clearly reading his mind. “You don’t touch unless I say you can and you don’t come until I’ve finished with you, you understand?”

“Erm… um…” Sid gasped a breath through his teeth and tried again. “Yes coach.”

“You won’t get to come, don’t get to come until you’ve worked harder than I’ve ever seen you work and gone further than you ever have before.”

The guilt hit Sid like a brick, stood in his coach’s hotel room in nothing but his skates, cock hard, hot and leaking, standing proud against his abs, alive at the touch of another person and hoping beyond hope that he’d finally get his hands, tongue, mouth and skin on someone else for the first time in his life.

“Ovi” he said quietly, not opening his eyes or moving at all.

“Sid?” Sully asked anxiously, and Sid felt something wrapped warm around his shoulders and pulled closed across his chest, “Open your eyes for me.” Sid didn’t move, keeping his eyes tight shut and shaking his head.

“Ovi’s not Ovechkin yes?” Sully asked, hand resting on Sid’s shoulder, and Sid nodded. “Open your eyes, sit in that chair, and talk to me Sid or I’m going to safeword myself.”

Sid’s eyes sprang open and he looked in panic at Sully begging, “Please don’t?”

“You called timeout, yes?” Sid nodded, “Timeout then back to the game?” Sid nodded again, grabbing the edges of the blanket Sully was still holding around him. “Then sit down and talk to me properly.” 

Looking Sully in the eye, a resisting the urge to lean into him, Sid moved over to the chair, sitting himself down and leaning forward on his knees, wishing he didn’t have his skates on and could curl himself into the chair, looking at Sully as he sat down across from him.

“I don’t want to stop, I really really don’t.” Sid kept his eyes on Sully who nodded, “you’re, I can’t believe that, I don’t know how.” Sid stopped, laughing at his total inability to put into words quite what the last half hour had been like for him and Sully smiled at him.

“Okay, I think I can make sense of that.” He winked, “What do I need to know? There’s clearly something that shook you out of it.”

Sid felt sick, his stomach flipping inside him and his eyes prickling, he knew he had to speak up, knew that he couldn’t let himself go on with this without telling Sully the truth so he pulled the blankets tighter around himself and tried to assume his ‘captain talking to his coach’ persona as he opened his mouth to explain.

“People talk, a guy could ruin my life, my career, by selling a story for less than I make in a day, probably having tried to blackmail a few million out of me first.” Sully nodded his understanding and Sid took a breath and admitted the truth, “I just went further than I ever had with someone else, I’ve never wanted to or dared to before, you’re the first person to see, to touch, to do anything,” Sid closed his eyes so he couldn’t see Sully’s reaction, knowing the pity that would be there at the idea of someone his age being so completely ridiculously pathetic but he finished what he needed to say. “I couldn’t put that on you without you knowing, sorry I got us in this mess.”

There was silence for long enough that Sid opened his eyes to look at Sully who smiled, almost shyly, back as him.

“You ever been kissed baby?” Sid eyes went wide in surprise.

“What?” He asked in confusion at the tone and the endearment.

“You heard me,” the edge was back in his voice and Sid shivered, his grip on the blanket loosening slightly, “don’t make me ask again.”

Sid shook his head, looking away towards the floor and then, remembering that Sully preferred an oral response, he said quietly, “no coach.”

“Lucky me,” Sully laughed and raised his eyebrows at Sid as he patted his lap, “come here.”

Sid tried not to smile and to hide his surprise at not being sent away never mind being invited closer, he was sure this wasn’t going to play out the way he wanted it to now but at least he’d not been called a freak like he’d been expecting. 

“Should I?” He stood up, blanket still wrapped around him and gestured at it trying to convey the ‘should I take this off’ without asking or assuming and Sully shook his head.

“No baby, I just want you to come sit that beautiful ass of yours in my lap and let me do something that thousands of girls and boys out there would give their right arm to do.”

Sid felt himself smiling and his body trying to click back online, his cock twitching against his thigh as he stepped carefully across the space between them. Sully uncrossed his legs, setting his feet on the floor, and waited for Sid to do as he’d been told.

“How, I don’t, erm.” Sid tried, looking back and forth between Sully’s eyes and lap.

“Just sit,” Sully reached out and grabbed his elbow pulling him hard enough to unbalance his skates and he landed rather unceremoniously, sideways in his lap, and Sully smiled at him as a hand landed on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a soft gentle kiss.

Sully’s lips were warm, moving against his own, sending tiny sparks to his brain just the same as when he’d kissed him behind his ear earlier and Sid thought he should probably like it, thought it should probably feel nice and special and a whole set of other things that the internet told him your first kiss should feel like but it didn’t, all it felt like was disappointment. This wasn’t what he wanted, he didn’t want to be treated like he’d break, like the fragile little virgin his brain, body and half the hockey fans in the world told him he was, he wanted to work for it, to earn it, to feel it and as good as it felt to have Sully’s arm around his waist, his hand on the back of his neck and his unexpectedly soft lips against his own it just wasn’t enough.

“Hey!” Sid flinched as Sully’s fingers pinched at his side and he released the hold on his neck.

“You think you get to let your mind wander while you’re on my time Sidney?” Sully growled and Sid moved to shake his head just as fingers took a firm grip of his hair, pulling him into just the right position to meet Sully lips, teeth and tongue for an altogether different kind of kiss.

Teeth bit as his lower lip, pulling and nipping before being soothed by the firm, demanding, lick of a tongue that pushed between his lips without request and invaded his mouth, stealing his breath and stifling the gasps and moans and almost begs that were desperate to escape him. ‘This is more like it’ Sid’s brain supplied as he clenched and unclenched his fists trying to resist the urge to release his grip on the blanket and reach out for his coach. He didn’t have permission and, right now, short of breath, held tight between the grip of a fist in his hair and the bite of teeth at his lips and with his cock dripping wet against his thigh Sid wasn’t going to risk breaking the rules and disappointing his coach.

Head pulled back further, grip tightening, as teeth moved to trace his throat, Sid made a noise he’d never heard before and Sully laughed meanly, moving his teeth to bite at the thick muscle of Sid’s shoulder “I could mark you up so well,” he growled, biting again, just hard enough to be painful, an inch away from the last, “Mark these shoulders,” he bit down again, “Mark your back all nice and your chest all beautiful.”

Sid’s heart was racing, panic mixed with want and a million other feelings as Sully kept talking and biting his way down his shoulder.

“I bet your thighs and that famous hockey ass of yours would take my teeth so well.” Sully returned his mouth to Sid’s neck biting down, harder than any of the others, at the edge of his collar bone and Sid shouted “No!” Followed by a quieter, almost begging “please.”

“You don’t like that idea baby?” he asked, releasing his hold on Sid’s hair just enough to let him tip his head forward to meet his eyes but Sid looked down at his knee instead, shaking his head feeling a lump, heavy in his throat that made it impossible to speak.

“You think you get a say?” The pure meanness of the question had Sid’s head flying up and his mouth opening to speak.

“Showers coach, tomorrow the showers, I can’t, people would know, the guys would see, please don’t, please.” He trailed off, looking away towards the floor, breathing and swallowing and desperately trying to will his tears back into his body before they ran down his face.

“And what if I said no,” The meanness in his voice had gone but the question still hung like a demand especially when Sid felt his hair being tugged, forcing him to look back at his coach. “What if I told you that you had to take my teeth, my hand, my belt?” Sid’s cock twitched against his thigh as he felt movement under his ass. “What if I said I wanted the guys to see my marks on you after skate tomorrow?” 

Sid blinked and swallowed but didn’t look away from Sully whose eyes felt like they were deep dark pools of intensity staring right into his soul.

“What would you do if I told you to be quiet, to do as you’re told and to let me mark you up as my own right here, right now in any way I want to? What would you do Sidney?” 

It was almost a whisper by the time he’d finished speaking, growled right into his ear, teeth brushing against his skin and, as Sully sat back, looking into his eyes and waiting for a response Sid knew that there was only one possible answer.

“I’d do as I was told coach.” 

“Fuck!” Sully blinked rapidly and then scrunched up his eyes as he shook his head minutely. “Fuck baby,” he said again as he opened in eyes, “One day, fuck. One day I swear I’m going to mark you up so badly you won’t dare share a locker room for a month” he shook his head and scrunched up his eyes again, “sadly though today is not that day.” 

Sid sat, resting into Sully’s arms and leaning on his chest as he waited for whatever was going to happen next until finally Sully leant down, kissing harshly at Sid’s lips, while holding him tight and close against his chest and Sid could feel his pulse in his hands, racing against his skin and he tried not to think about the idea of one day, a promise that was probably all talk.

 

“Stand up” Sully pushed at his hip and Sid did as he was told, lifting himself out of his coach’s lap and standing himself in front of him, letting the blanket fall to the floor around his skates as Sully moved forward in his seat, spreading his legs and looking him up and down. “Forward!” He reached out and grabbed Sid’s hips, pulling him closer until he could lean forward and drag his tongue along the length of Sid’s cock, standing at almost full attention against his abs. 

“Do you think the boys would notice my mark here?” Sully dug his fingers into his hips, holding him in place as he leaned forward with a smirk, keeping his eyes fixed on his, and bit at the juncture of his hip. Sid yelped at the contact.

“Or here” he moved his teeth to the side of his cock and nipped at the base. Sid gasped, his hands twitching at his side. “or here” Sully laughed and winked and then closed his teeth around the side of his cock and raked them slow, hard and deliberate, all the way up to and over the head.

Sid shouted, his hand flying up to cover his mouth. Why, in all he’d read and watched and studied about blow jobs was it all soft, warm, deep and wet and for god sake hide your teeth? Why had nothing ever prepared him for this?

“You like that baby?”

Sid nodded, his hand falling away from his mouth as he gasped out a yes coach.

“Want me to do it again?”

“Yes coach,” he nodded repeatedly, feeling his body tense in anticipation.

“If you want it beg for it!” Sully leaned back and smirked at him, fingers still pressing hard into his hips.

“I…erm…i.” Sid stammered blushing curling in on himself.

“Stand still.” Sully pushed hard at his right hip, knocking him off balance and forcing him to move his feet quickly to reset himself. “I said stand still,” he stood up, crowding into Sid’s space, glaring at him and, on instinct, Sid leant forward, setting his shoulders and flexing his knees, bringing his hands up in front of him ready to fight.

“You think you can fight me baby,” Sully pushed back into Sid’s space, “you think fighting will get you what you want?”

Sid didn’t answer but he didn’t move to back down either.

“I know you try to fight every guy on the ice who tells you you should be on your knees,” Sid felt the words like a punch in the guts and his stance sagged, shame running through him, “but have you ever thought that just doing as you’re told might work out better for you? I thought you liked it, I thought you wanted to be good for me?”

Sid looked away towards the floor, breathing deeply before looking back up, fixing his eyes on Sully’s. “Please, please coach.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want Sidney,” 

“Please Coach, please bite me coach, bite me cock, please, please use your teeth on me, make it hurt, make me feel it, please coach.” Sid babbled, repeating himself over and over again as Sully sat back down looking up at him, eyes darkening as he continued to beg.

“You asked so nicely baby,” Sully kissed his thigh, “Now don’t move and do not come and do not disappoint me ok? Let me down now and I’ll work you over so hard you won’t be fit for the game tomorrow.”

Sid swallowed and tried not to think about how little being fit for tomorrow’s game actually mattered to him at that moment. The need to be good for his coach would keep him from doing anything stupid anyway.

Soft and wet, as in lips circling the head of his cock, taking him inside, and a tongue lapping at the slit, was intense in a whole different way, blood rushing from all over his body to pool and pulse in his groin. Suction as he disappeared further inside, cool breath blowing against the hair at the base of his abs and the pressure of a tongue, holding his cock in just the right place inside his coach’s mouth felt just like he’d imagine when reading about it and it took only a moment of feeling Sully’s throat work against the head for him to start to panic that he was going to do something he’d been told not to.

“Oh, Ah… Oh, coach.” Sid panted “Please…I…Oh,” he continues to babble as Sully pulled back, swirling his tongue around the head before sinking back down the length and swallowing again.

Sid was on the edge, he knew he was, his body twitching, breathing ragged and his heart racing in his ears just as teeth closed, firm and solid around the base of his cock and Sully pulled back slowly, dragging sparks along his length and making his whole body twitch and squirm and then Sully released his teeth and sank back down his length, soft lips and gentle tongue caressing the lines of fire the teeth left behind. 

Forcing himself to relax, enjoying the feel of Sully warm and wet around him, Sid tried to calm himself down, desperate not to be overcome and to do anything to disappoint his coach, but before he could re-centre himself he jumped, his whole body lighting up, as teeth closed around him again repeating the trail from root to tip before sinking right back down and swallowing around the head.

Repeating the cycle three more times, giving Sid less and less time to recover each time and driving him closer and closer to the edge, Sully hummed and swallowed around him as Sid bit on his fist, desperately trying to control himself until Sully finally pulled all the way back, teeth little more than a gentle scratch, and let Sid’s cock fall from his mouth with a pop.

“I, shit…fuck… I,” Sid panted, body sagging forward and Sully caught his shoulder, holding him up with one hand as he tapped the back of his knee with the other and Sid crumpled to the floor between Sully’s thighs, his head dropping forward in his lap, and Sully ran his fingers up and down the back of his neck slowly and gently as his breathing settled.

“You had a sore throat that morning you rang me.” The soft fingers that had been tracing through his hair tightened against the nape of his neck, “was that from your dream?”

“Yes coach,” Sid nodded against his thigh, “was from what I dreamed you were doing.” He whispered.

Sully laughed and tightened his grip on his neck, “Tell me about it, tell me what you dreamed I’d do to you.”

Sid’s breath hitched in his throat but he felt a smile creeping on to his face as his head was pulled to rest further up Sully’s thigh, nuzzling only fabric thickness away from his still clothed cock. “You made me put my hands behind my back, holding onto my stick. You held my head in your hands, fingers tangled in my hair, and you just made me do it, made me take your cock, you fucked my throat until I was crying and gagging and struggling to breathe and it was amazing.” Sid squirmed around a little, his cock still right on the edge and getting closer as he recounted the dream.

Sully’s cock thickened in his trousers as he listened to Sid talk.

“When you decided I couldn’t take any more like that you pulled me off, cleaned my face up and set me the challenge to make us both come at exactly the same time, using my wrong hand and my mouth and then it was all on me, balance and everything.”

“Did you manage it?”

Sid blushed and turned his face into Sully’s thigh, trying to hide his face, “I was dreaming coach, of course I managed it.”

“Of course,” Sully smiled and scratched gently at his hair, “what did my dream cock look like?” Sully grinned and winked as Sid looked up at him shyly, “and what did it taste like?” Sid closed his eyes again, turning his face further into Sully’s thigh as heat ran up his cheeks and down his back colouring his skin almost scarlet.

“Don’t make me,” he tried to keep his voice steady but tears were building, his throat closing up as embarrassment and shame ran through him, “Please don’t.”

Sully pulled hard at his hair, dragging his head up from his thigh and throwing his weight backwards. “Why not?” He asked firmly.

“Because,” he hitched a breath and tried to swallow, failing and having to have another go, “I shouldn’t have dreamed about you, I shouldn’t have been thinking about that.”

“Okay,” Sully released his grip on his hair and moved his hand to cradle Sid’s chin, stroking his thumb gently across his cheekbone a few times, “we need to come back to that later okay?” It was a gently question and Sid nodded his reluctant agreement. “For now though why don’t we see how good your mouth is and how quick a learner you are?”

Glancing from Sully’s eyes to the bulge of his cock still hiding behind the cloth of his suit and back to his eyes Sid licked his lips and smiled. “Do I follow your play coach?” He asked, looking for some help to know what to do.

Sully fixed him with his eyes, looking deep into his mind, “Bite me or put your teeth anywhere near me and the promise to mark you up as mine will be carried right now and you’ll skate the optional tomorrow, showering with the guys.”

Sid’s cock, painfully hard and still holding close to the edge Sully kept driving him to before pulling him back, twitched against his stomach.

“Other than that,” Sully moved his hands away, lacing his fingers behind his head and letting his legs fall open wider, “show me what you can do baby,”

“Okay coach” Sid nodded and then reached out, his hand visibly shaking, and pulled at the zip of Sully’s trousers, sliding it down. “Can I?” he gestured towards the opening and Sully nodded so he slipped his hand inside only half surprised to find that he wasn’t wearing underwear.

The feel in his hand was almost like his own, the weight and fit slightly different and the head softer under his thumb. He stroked his hand up and down the shaft a few times, adjusting his grip until he found one that made Sully’s toes curl into the carpet either side of his knees. Repeating the stroke a few times, and adding in a swipe of his thumb across the head, Sid focused on his breathing, on swallowing the saliva that was beginning to pool in his mouth and on the reactions, small as they were, that he was getting Sully.

“Fuck!” Sully gasped and Sid couldn’t help but smile around the cock he’d just taken into his mouth, lapping his tongue at the slit and losing himself to the million new sensations he was experiencing. “Sidney baby, fuck.” Sully mumbled as Sid kept his head, mouth and tongue moving around him, his hand holding tight at the base, meeting his mouth at every downstroke.

“You watched tape,” Sully gasped, “Video to learn how to do this?” he squirmed in his seat, his cock moving inside Sid’s mouth. “Do you like it? Does it feel like you dreamed it would?”

Sid pulled back letting the cock fall from his mouth and shook his head, casting his eyes to the floor, “Not really coach. I like it but…”

“But not quite good enough for you like this? Not what you really want?”

Sid shook his head again, “Sorry Coach.”

“Do you need some help Baby?” Sully reached out to cup his hand against Sid’s cheek, “you need me to tell you how to make this better?” His voice was soft and gentle, not demanding but still undeniably commanding an answer and Sid nodded, casting his eyes to the floor.

“Please coach,” he whispered quietly and Sully squeezed just slightly at his cheek, lifting his chin to make him look at him.

“What was that?”

“I said please coach, please tell me what to do, make me, show me.”

“Okay,” Sully nodded and smiled, “let’s see how good you can make it shall we?” Sid nodded “Put your left hand on the back of my calf okay and your right hand on your cock!” Sid complied and Sully moved his hand to his hair. “If you let go of my leg we’re done okay?” Sid nodded “Other than that lets see if real Sid can do what dream Sid did yeah?”

Sid’s eyes widened as he looked up at Sully, his heart racing and his cock desperate to finally get its release.

“Right then,” Sully guided him down to his cock, slowing his movements once Sid wrapped his lips around him but he kept moving until Sid’s nose was pushed hard against the fabric of his trousers and then bucked his hips up, pushing himself deep into his throat, holding him there. Sid desperately swallowing around the head in his throat before pulling his hips back just slightly and driving back in, cutting off the oxygen and making his body shake again. 

His throat worked around the head of Sully’s cock every time he pushed forward and he concentrated on breathing, catching any oxygen he could, and on working his lips and tongue around the shaft and glans whenever Sully tugged him back.

Warm, firm, heavy, delicate, sweet, salty, long, thick, his brain categorised with each thrust into his mouth, each twist of fingers in his hair and every drop of saliva that dripped from his chin and pre-come that was slicking up his cock as he moved his hand slowly around himself, feeling himself move closer and closer to the edge he was trying to hold back from even with the light, uncoordinated, touch he was giving himself.

It was just like he’d dreamed it, the lack of air, the stretched jaw, the pulled hair and bruised lips but a million times better with the real touch, real taste, firm grip and someone else really in control.

“Stop!” Sully growled, pulling him back by the hair until his cock fell from his mouth. He was breathing heavily, eyes dark and lips red from where he’d been biting them to stop himself shouting.

Sid sat back on his heels, looking up at him and waiting for his instructions.

“Ask me if you can miss skate.” Sully growled wide eyed, “keep your hand moving on your cock and ask me if you can miss skate

“What?” Sid croaked in response, his throat sore and his voice almost lost.

Sully’s whole body visibly shivered and he screwed his eyes shut, swallowed three times, and looked back at Sid, fixing his eyes on his. “Ask me if you can miss skate,” he said again, voice ragged and almost out of control, “like you did when you called after your dream. Do not stop moving your hand.”

Sid coughed, clearing his throat just a little, trying to retain his control despite knowing Sully had just worked it out, “Could we call skate optional today Coach?” he said quietly, words sounding foreign and nothing like himself, “my throats a little sore and I’m not sure I’m well enough for skating,”

“You work so hard Sid,” Sully has his eyes fixed on Sid’s, staring right inside him as he mirrored his words from the phone call. “If you need to stay in bed, to sleep it off, go right ahead.” 

Sid started to tremble, the movement of his hand over his cock getting faster, his hips thrusting up despite himself.

“You’re so good for us Sid,” Sully kept talking, “bring us so much, on and off the ice.” 

Sid was biting his lip, tears streaming down his cheeks and his face flushed red.

“You’re so good for the team, so good for me, you deserve it.” 

Sully said it like he meant it and Sid lost all control, his cock spilling over his hand as his hips jerked, his mouth fell open and he made sounds he’d never ever made before but he didn’t get a second to recover before Sully had both hands in his hair, pulling him down between his thighs, pushing his cock into the tightness of his throat as his hips thrust again and again and again until he came deep in his throat with a growled “You came again on the fucking phone” and then he released his grip allowing Sid to collapse into a heap on the floor.

 

++++ 

 

Grabbing the blanket he’d discarded earlier and draping it over himself to protect his suit, Sully reached for Sid’s arm and pulled, “Come up here,” 

“I can’t,” Sid curled in on himself, holding his knees and hiding his face.

“come here,” he repeated more forcefully, “I’m not asking Sidney, I’m telling,” and he pulled at his arm again, meeting little resistance as Sid climbed to his feet the best he could and allowed himself to be pulled in Sully’s lap, head resting on his chest as Sully’s arms came up, warm around his torso, wrapping him tightly in the blanket.

“I’m sorry” Sid whispered, “I know I shouldn’t have.”

“Hey Hey,” Sully kissed the crown of his head softly and rubbed his back through the blanket, “no need for that.”

“But I shouldn’t,” Sid whimpered into his chest and Sully shushed him again.

“You’ve been so good Baby, so very good for me, I’m so proud of you.”

“But I.”

“Look at me Sid,” his voice was gentle and Sid didn’t move to do as he’d been asked so he clicked his fingers and said it again and this time he did exactly as he was told, meeting Sully’s eyes as best he could. “You’ve done nothing wrong, not now and not last time okay, you did everything I asked of you, everything I told you to and I think we both had fun.” 

Sully winked and grinned and Sid nodded, blushing as he looked away from Sully’s eyes for a second before taking a deep breath and reengaging eye contact.

“I’m proud of you for all the talking you did, it was really brave. You were brave to make this happen.” He pushed a stray hair gently away from Sid’s forehead, stroking his cheek gently just once as he leant in for a soft, gentle kiss. “Thank you Sidney.”

Sid smiled against his lips as Sully pulled back so he leaned in and kissed him again a little less gently and then sat up and reached for the laces of the skates still fastened tightly to his feet. “Lets get these off then you can go grab a shower while I order us some food.”

“I’ll go back to my room;” Sid pushed to sit up properly “I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“you’ll go for a shower,” Sully laughed and pulled at the other lace, “I’m not coming to bail you out when you’re arrested for indecent exposure and I’m certainly not bag-skating the boys for chirping you because someone spotted the state of you in the corridor, we have a game to win tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay,” Sid laughed and nodded feeling a new lightness in his chest, “I’ll shower while you order.” 

Laces undone Sully pulled the skates from his feet and set them carefully on the floor with a smile. “Soap on the shelf, shampoo in the basket and razors by the sink,” Sid scrubbed at his own chin, waggling his eyebrows at the feel of stubble under his fingers, and Sully grinned as Sid leaned in to wrap his arms around his neck, snuggling close to his chest for just a few moments and then he stood up, wrapping the blanket around himself and strode off towards the bathroom door. 

“I’ll order fish, rice and vegetables and queue up some tape for tomorrow; we might as well make some plans for the game while we eat.

“Yeah,” Sid agreed, casting a glance over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom, dropping the blanket and flicking on the shower without even shutting the door, “Then maybe we could share some dessert.”


End file.
